


All Night

by therealjonnor



Series: Closer [2]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Marathon Sex, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealjonnor/pseuds/therealjonnor
Summary: Jesus has some news for his boyfriend and they make sure to celebrate.





	All Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another story of The Real Jonnor.
> 
> If you don't like this pairing, don't read it.
> 
> Title inspired from All Night by The Vamps & Matoma.

Jesus couldn’t believe this was happening. The boy he fell in love with was finally coming back to San Diego and he couldn’t be happier about that. Of course, he had to remind himself that it was just for the weekend but he was still elated. He couldn’t help but think that a year ago he would probably be spending his Friday in a party, hanging out with his friends and trying to hook up with some random girl; and now he was in a train station waiting for his young lover.

He remembers bringing this up a couple of weeks ago. When he had first told his family the whole truth. Where he had been and what he had done on his birthday weekend a few months ago. Callie, Mariana and Brandon had been easy, they had accepted it and none of them, except for Callie, interrogated him that much. Obviously, there were three other people that were a little harder to break the news to. He shuddered just thinking back to the moment he told his moms.

\--

_Jesus knew that he was doing something important. But that didn’t mean it didn’t scare the shit out of him. These last couple of months he had been happier than any other time in his life and there was only one reason for it. Or rather someone. So, he felt the need to tell his family about this sooner rather than later._

_He walked into the kitchen were both of his moms were sitting, each doing their own thing. Stef was scrolling on the computer, while Lena was going over some papers. Before he could convince himself to leave this for another time, preferably in the distant future, he cleared his throat, immediately getting their full attention._

_“Hey honey, what’s up?” Stef piped up._

_“Is everything ok?” Lena asked when he didn’t say anything for a long moment._

_“I have to tell you something,” he said when he had finally regained some composure and could utter some words._

_“Ok, sure. Sit down,” Lena gestured to the stool across from them._

_It was more of suggestion but Jesus still complied, thinking that doing this would be better if he didn’t have to stay standing the entire time. When he was seated, he sighed and felt some of the nerves leave his body. He could do this._

_“I wanted to tell you that I’m dating someone,” he finally said looking into two pair of eyes._

_“Oh. Ok,” Stef sighed. “I thought it was something bigger. You scared me a bit.”_

_“Um…” was the only thing Jesus could say until Lena asked._

_“Who is it?”_

_“Connor,” Jesus mumbled looking down at his hands._

_“Sorry what?”_

_“Connor,” Jesus repeated, this time a bit louder and looking up to his moms._

_“Wait. So, you're…” the question died before Stef could ask. “But, what about all those girls?” she asked instead._

_“You know there’s a thing called bisexuality, right?” Jesus teased._

_Stef looked speechless so Lena took over._

_“Yes, of course. She just meant that you never showed any sign of liking boys too,” she said calmly._

_“Right.” Jesus answered._

_“So, do we know him?” Lena asked, trying to go back to the main topic._

_Jesus chuckled, “I would think so, yeah.”_

_“But the only Connor we know is…” Stef stopped mid-sentence._

\--

Jesus smiled to himself, remembering the moment it had dawned on them that he was talking about the only Connor they knew. He went on to explaining what he had done on the weekend of his birthday (minus the sex part) and that they had really clicked and were working on the long-distance thing.

They had of course expressed some concerns about him getting hurt and other stuff on that matter but he had answered all their questions and put their concerns to rest. Naturally, they had asked him if he had already told his younger brother about this new development, and when he had said no, they encouraged him to do it soon, before he found out from someone else.

Which brings him back to his other memory. Telling Jude had certainly been the hardest part of coming clean. He was fucking scared. Not because Jude was a scary person, that was far from the truth. But considering the boy’s history with his boyfriend, meaning, his boyfriend having been his brother’s boyfriend.

He didn’t know how he was going to react to the news. But now looking back to it, he realizes he never really expected that type of response.

\--

_Jesus was sitting on his bed waiting for his brother to come back from school. He had his last period free, so he went home to prepare for what he had to do. As soon as he heard the younger boy coming in, his hands started sweating and he kept fidgeting._

_Jude came into their shared bedroom barely acknowledging Jesus with a soft “hey”. And before he could chicken out, Jesus opened his mouth to speak._

_“Hey Jude, can I talk to you?”_

_“Okay?” Jude gave him a questioning look but went to stand in front of his older brother to wait for what he had to say._

_“So, I wanted to tell you I’m dating someone and I know you probably wouldn’t care any other time, but this time it’s kind of important, specially cause I want you to know from me and not find out from someone else cause that would be kind of shitty, and I don’t know how you’re going to react, but it’s okay if you hate me or want to hit me. But just know that I didn’t intend for this to happen, it just did and it’s made me really happy, the happiest I’ve been in a long time…” Jesus trailed off and took a breath after that long speech._

_“So…” was the only thing Jude managed to say._

_Jesus closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worse before saying it._

_“I’m dating Connor.”_

_There was a long pause, where Jesus honestly expected Jude to storm out of the room, hit him, tell him to go fuck himself, or all of them. But it was finally broken by Jude’s voice._

_“Oh,” Jude said sounding a bit surprised, and then, “Okay.”_

_“Wait, that’s it?” asked Jesus shocked._

_“I guess?”_

_“You're not mad?”_

_“Um…” started Jude. “No, why would I be mad?”_

_“Because he was your boyfriend!” said Jesus, still feeling surprised by Jude’s reaction._

_“Yeah, but I moved on and he deserves to be happy. So, if it’s with you, I’m fine with it,” responded Jude calmly. “Besides, I’m with Noah now,” he provided._

_“Well, this was definitely not how I thought it would go,” said Jesus covering his face with his hands._

_“You know, I always thought he kinda liked you,” said Jude. “And I do remember a couple of times I caught you staring at his ass,” he finished with a teasing tone._

\--

Thinking back to that day, still makes him smile. Remembering Jude’s encouraging words and even giving him tips about the stuff Connor likes and other useful things. Now he couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend and sharing his amazing news. Not without giving him some love first, though.

Jesus was brought back to reality when he saw a mop of sandy blonde hair that belonged to his golden tanned boyfriend, who had a blinding smile on his face when he spotted Jesus amongst the crowd waiting at the arrival. As soon as Connor was in front of him, he didn’t waste a second longer to wrap his arms around the boy and connect their lips in a loving kiss.

When they finally separated, Jesus grabbed Connor’s luggage and held his hand as they started the walk to the parking lot. The smiles never leaving their faces, even after they were seated and on their way.

“So how was the ride?” Jesus asked to start up a conversation.

“It wasn’t as long as I thought it would be,” provided Connor. “It felt really short, just by thinking I would be seeing you soon.”

Jesus blushed a bit hearing that statement but he managed to continue. “Have you decided if you're staying at mine or your dad’s?”

“I think I would prefer to stay with you. I can always visit my dad for a couple hours. Besides,” Connor said glancing towards Jesus’ crotch, “it seems like you missed me a lot,” he finished with a smirk.

Jesus couldn’t deny it. He was rock hard since he spotted Connor. But who would blame him? Ever since he mentioned on one of his FaceTime sessions that seeing Connor in shorts, specially some of those really short shorts he owned, turned him on really bad, the boy had started to wear them a lot. Going as far as buying about 15 different pairs. He would wear them every single time Jesus secretly went to LA for a few hours on the weekend. And he was wearing them right now, along with one of his open side tank tops.

Besides, he was wearing gym shorts so he couldn’t hide his erection even if he tried. Connor’s luggage helped him at the station, but now he had nothing to cover it. He didn’t think it would go down anytime soon, anyway. Specially thinking of a whole weekend spent with his boyfriend with the house practically for themselves, considering his moms were out on a spa weekend and his siblings would be out doing whatever they had planned.

“Well, obviously,” Jesus started. “and I can’t wait to have you alone.” He said smirking.

“How are you going to go into your house like that though?” Connor said mischievously while setting his hand atop Jesus’ thigh. “We’ll have to take care of it,” he started rubbing his thigh before grabbing his hard cock.

Jesus didn’t bother to tell him that there would be no one home. It wasn’t a priority right now. He just enjoyed having Connor stroke his cock through his shorts, managing to keep both hands on the wheel and his eyes on the road. Though he almost lost control when Connor finally pulled his dick out and started jerking him. All he could do was to keep driving and bite his lip to restrain himself from grabbing Connor and making him ride his dick just like that.

Connor kept his ministrations, spitting on his hand every now and then to help with some lubrication. He decided to surprise Jesus, when they stopped at a red light, he leaned down and took Jesus into his mouth in one try, going so deep his nose was pressed to Jesus’ skin. Jesus almost pressed the accelerator when he felt Connor’s entire mouth and throat around his cock.

His boyfriend kept sucking and he kept driving, trying not to kill them every time Connor applied his amazing talent on his dick. Licking the entire length, taking his balls into his mouth, tonguing the slit every time a drop of precum oozed out. Connor was driving him mad.

“I’m going to cum,” said Jesus, momentarily setting one of his hands on Connor’s head to warn him.

Connor pulled off with a pop but kept his head resting on Jesus’ thigh and looked up to him. “Okay,” he said smiling. “we don’t want to get your clothes or car dirty.”

Before Jesus could say anything else, his boyfriend took his entire length once again and started fucking his mouth relentlessly. Jesus didn’t stand a chance. He didn’t even have the chance to warn him that he was coming. He shot up his hot load into Connor’s mouth and the boy didn’t let anything leak from his lips. He swallowed everything his boyfriend gave him and licked his dick clean.

Connor kept licking it even after it had gone soft. He just continued with Jesus’ balls. He just loved the taste and musky scent of his boyfriend’s crotch. Before long, he felt the car come to a stop and heard the vehicle being turned off. Just when he was getting Jesus’ cock hard again, his boyfriend said:

“We’re here.”

\--

As soon as they entered the house, Jesus dropped Connor’s bag to the floor, closed the door and pushed Connor against it before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He didn’t waste any time and started pushing his tongue inside his boyfriend’s mouth and Connor accepted it gladly.

“What about your family?” asked Connor after pushing Jesus off him slightly.

“No one is going to bother us,” Jesus answered and connected their lips once again.

Jesus started roaming his hands through Connor’s body. Starting with his biceps and torso, and going down to his exposed thighs until he reached the globes of Connor’s ass. He squeezed it through his very tight and very short shorts earning a gasp from his lover. He started walking backwards, pulling Connor with him until they reached the side of the stairs. He placed Connor facing the railing and started attacking his neck with kisses. He started nibbling and biting, trying to leave marks, to show the world who Connor belonged to.

He continued his ministrations on his boyfriend’s neck while his hands unbuttoned Connor’s shorts and pulled them down. Connor stepped out of them and kicked them away. Jesus realized that his boyfriend wasn’t wearing any underwear and the feel of Connor’s bare ass made him even harder than he already was. He stopped biting Connor’s neck and saw his successful work, with some bruises already showing up.

Jesus kneeled and Connor, knowing what was coming, gripped the baluster with both hands. As soon as he was facing his boyfriend’s ass, he spread both cheeks and immediately leaned forward to lick a stripe, causing Connor to grip harder. He didn’t waste any time and continued to eat out Connor’s ass. He started pushing his tongue into his hole, trying to prepare his boyfriend for what was about to come. He couldn’t help but moan when his tongue was inside and he could taste his boyfriend. It was the best thing he had ever tasted.

When he thought Connor’s hole was slick enough he stood up and pulled his shorts and boxers down. He lined himself up, gripped Connor’s hips and started pushing in. Connor moaned out loud and that only encouraged Jesus to push all the way in until his hips were pressed against Connor’s ass. He pulled almost all the way out before pushing in again.

He started building a rhythm, every time he would hit Connor’s prostate, his boyfriend would clench his asshole around his cock and Jesus would grip harder on his hips. He knew he was going to leave a mark there too. He moved one of his hands to the front part of his lovers, where his prick was hard and leaking an incredible amount of precum, and started stroking him. Connor placed his head on Jesus’ shoulder and that gave him access to continue to mark his neck while he fucked him.

The continuous jabs to his prostate and Jesus’ hand stroking him brought Connor over the edge and he came, shooting his spunk to the floor and some of it staying on Jesus’ hand. That caused him to clench harder on his boyfriend’s cock and after a couple thrusts, he felt the warmth of his load shooting up inside him. He saw Jesus remove his hand from his prick and bring it to his mouth, where he licked off what was left of Connor’s cum. Jesus turned his head towards him and kissed him lovingly, making him taste himself.

Jesus finally pulled out and some of his cum leaked out from Connor’s hole but he clenched it so nothing else came out, he was going to try to keep it there all day and get some more. They didn’t bother to put their clothes on again, they just removed whatever they had left on. It would help to not waste any time for the rest of the day if they felt like fucking again. And they did.

\--

They went upstairs to put all of Connor’s stuff in Jesus’ room. He asked about Jude and Jesus told him not to worry since he would be sleeping at friend’s house. After a hot make out session on Jesus’ bed, they decided to go back downstairs to get something to eat. They went into the kitchen and prepared sandwiches with some chips and grabbed a couple sodas from the fridge.

Jesus noticed that his boyfriend was walking a bit weird and when asked if he was ok, Connor told him he was still trying to keep his cum inside him. That caused another make out session in the kitchen but they stopped it before it got too far. Besides, they were very hungry, so they could get back to that later. They took their food to the living room and set it on the coffee table.

Jesus was hard again so he sat down and sat his boyfriend down on his cock, telling him that would make it easier to keep his cum inside. They ate all their food while watching TV, with Jesus feeding most of it to his boyfriend, and Connor bouncing every now and then to repay him for treating him so well.

When they finished all the sandwiches and chips, Jesus leaned back on the couch and watched as Connor started riding his dick. He pushed Connor with one hand so he was bending over and he could see every time his cock disappeared into his used hole. Connor was making his incredible sounds and Jesus thought if everything stayed like this, he would be hard and fucking Connor all day. He brought Connor to press him against his chest and started lifting his hips, thrusting at the same rhythm Connor was bouncing on his cock, making Connor scream even louder. He came untouched and Jesus followed soon, filling him up again, adding the second load of the day.

For the rest of the day they continued to fuck everywhere and at any time possible. Connor managing to never let one drop of cum leak out from his hole, and the only food Connor accepted came from Jesus’ dick, swallowing every load he could when he was too tired to ride or take his cock. By the end of the day, they had done more exercise than they probably had in the last week. They ended up on Jesus’ bed spooning, with Jesus’ cock still buried inside Connor after filling him with the last load of the day. Just like their first night together, they fell asleep with Jesus’ dick still inside him.

\--

The following morning, Connor woke up when he felt Jesus starting to thrust inside him with his already hard prick. He just laid there enjoying the feel of his boyfriend’s huge cock inside him, only muttering “morning”, to let him know he was awake and could continue. It wasn’t long before Jesus came and added another load into his boyfriend’s used hole.

When they finally left the bed, they went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. They were able to contain themselves and only made out under the spray of the water. Connor finally relaxed and let all the cum he had inside him run down from his hole and down his legs until he was empty again.

After their shower, they decided to get dressed in comfy clothes. At least Jesus did, because apparently, all Connor brought with him were those freaking shorts. They went down to the kitchen and Jesus prepared breakfast for both. They took their breakfast to the living room and ate on the couch, Connor sitting on his boyfriend’s lap.

“So, what news did you want to tell me?” Connor started after finishing his breakfast, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

Jesus responded by wrapping his own around Connor’s torso. “Ok, so I kinda figured out a way to get over this long-distance thing we have right now.”

“What do you mean?” Connor asked confused.

“I found this prep school and they were recruiting people for their wrestling program,” Jesus paused to see if his boyfriend got where he was going with this. “So, I applied.”

“And?” Connor questioned sounding desperate.

Jesus tried to put a disappointed face but soon broke the news, “I was admitted!” he declared and Connor gasped. “I’m moving to LA in a couple weeks!”

“Oh, my god! Are you serious?” Connor couldn’t believe it.

“Yes, we can see each other every day now!”

“What about your moms?” asked the blonde. “They’re ok with it?”

“Of course! They know it’s a great opportunity and it’ll help a lot with college”

Connor responded by turning to face his boyfriend completely, both legs on Jesus’ sides and his crotch pressed to Jesus’, before capturing his lips in a loving kiss. It was chaste at first but they could never stay like that. Jesus deepened the kiss, licking his boyfriend’s mouth and tangling their tongues. Connor was running his hands through his hair, when they heard the front door open.

“Hi!” Jude said when he came in.

He ran upstairs, barely paying attention to what was going on in the living room. He did see his brother and ex making out, but he had other things to do. Connor and Jesus stayed there frozen until a couple minutes later Jude came down again.

“See ya!” he said before going out and closing the door.

When the shock of getting caught passed, they continued with their heated make out session. Both of them were already hard and desperate to get their clothes off. Jesus got up, carrying Connor with him and walked towards the stairs. He went up, never once breaking their kiss. They reached the bedroom and Jesus laid Connor down on his bed to continue devouring his mouth. It was in the heat of the moment that Connor broke the kiss and surprised both.

“God, I love you!” he froze as soon as those words came out of his mouth. He was expecting Jesus to get off him and run out of the room. But what he got was Jesus smashing his lips and continue to kiss him passionately.

“I love you too,” Jesus said between kisses. “I love you so fucking much!”

“Please fuck me!” Connor said before kissing him again.

This time it was Jesus’ turn to break the kiss. “I’m not going to fuck you. I’m going to make love to you.” He finished causing Connor to blush and feel the love he had for the older boy grow even more.

Jesus started to slowly remove his clothes and Connor’s, only breaking apart from his lover’s lips when necessary. Once they were completely naked, Jesus moved on from his lips to his jaw and then his neck, leaving love bites in his wake. He continued kissing all over Connor’s body, almost every inch of it, from his arms, chest and abdomen, even as far as lifting his boyfriend’s arms to kiss and lick at his armpits.

When he got to the lower part of Connor’s body, he deliberately ignored his hard member in order to continue kissing through his legs and feet. Then, he moved to his inner thighs and continued until he was facing Connor’s cock. He started by sucking each of his balls into his mouth and swallowed his member a few times before getting to the part he adored the most. After all the sex they´d been having, Connor hardly needed any preparation. But Jesus would never waste an opportunity to eat his boyfriend out and get that wonderful taste in his mouth.

He gently lifted Connor’s legs and pushed them to his lover’s chest, where Connor took over and held his legs by the knees, in order to give full access to his boyfriend. Jesus wasted no time and started licking from his tailbone up until his balls several times, before he stopped at the beautiful hole he loved and inserted his tongue as deep as he could to taste his boyfriend. Connor was a writhing mess and could barely hold his legs up with the way he felt Jesus’ tongue so deep inside him. Jesus took his sweet time and even though it was just around 10 minutes, it felt like hours to Connor.

Once he was finally sated, Jesus came up and put his whole body on top of his boyfriend. He immediately went to find his lips and started devouring his mouth while Connor moaned at the taste of himself. At the same time, Jesus had been angling the head of his cock with Connor’s hole and without breaking the kiss, he started pushing in, swallowing all of Connor’s whining.

Even though both of them were used to the fast paced and rough manner, Connor found himself harder than ever. Jesus kept a slow pace, never breaking apart from his lover’s lips for more than seconds, and only to whisper “I love you”. After almost an hour, Jesus’ thrusts started to become a little erratic, he was obviously drawing to his edge. While Connor started to clench even more, since Jesus was hitting his prostate with every thrust. With one final hard thrust, the jab against his prostate sent Connor over the edge and he came with a loud moan, Jesus swallowing most of it, and feeling Connor’s walls tightening around him made him release his pent-up load. Connor felt Jesus’ cock twitching inside him as he released an insane amount of cum into him. After a couple minutes, Jesus was finished and he collapsed on top of Connor.

They held each other, both of them sticky from Connor’s cum and some of Jesus’ leaking out of Connor even with his half hard dick still inside his boyfriend. When Jesus finally recovered a little, he kissed Connor sweetly.

“I love you so fucking much” he said with another kiss.

“I love you too,” Connor said. “I can’t wait to do this every day!” and both of them had the biggest smile on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you want more of these two let me know! (I'll write more anyway)


End file.
